Yukirieza and Guitar! Training and More!
Plot Yukirieza and Turtz collide with one another as their fight takes them all throughout Floor 3. Several mountains are destroyed along with several buildings as they continue to fire their ki blasts at one another as Turtz knocks Yukirieza into a building, but he manages to stop grab the building to stop himself as Yukirieza smiles saying that he is having the time of his life while Turtz commends him for his strength and love of battle. Turtz uses surrounds himself in an energy shield and flies directly at Yukirieza, but he dodges the attack, however, as he does Turtz releases his energy causing it to explode into a massive explosive wave destroying the entirety of the ruined city. The floating island is almost destroyed from the attack as Yukirieza kicks him in the back of the head sending him flying into the ground. Yukirieza emerges from the explosion with an injured arm as he begins to remember his training. During his training; Old Man Trunks approaches Guitar and Yukirieza after they clash with one another as Yukirieza tells Guitar that he has managed to obtain the Ultimate Evolution state, but needs to get strong as the form is forbidden in the tournament. Old Man Trunks says that their training method was interesting and says that he has a solution to Yukirieza's dilemma - Cooler. Cooler has agreed to train the both of them in order to help grow their power as he states that a weak member of his race is appalling. He first criticises their martial Art skills calling them sloppy as Guitar mentions that he is used to hearing that from his parent. Cooler tells him he shouldn't be used to be could sloppy and just get better, and tells them to stand ready causing them to stand at attention as he prepares to train them thoroughly. As Yukirieza turns his attention from his memories to Turtz; he asks him why he joined the tournament and why he fights. Turtz states that he wants to use the Super Dragon Ball to so Raditz can get revenge on Goku while Turles wants to wish for Universal Tree of Might that can grow in the vacuum of space. Yukirieza berates his wishes and calls them if they seek to destroy innocent lives; Turtz says that his fusees wants to conquer the universe and need to become stronger to achieve it. Bulma angrily asks how Turles is alive as he was erased from existence when he was still fused as Ultra Cooler. Turtz reveals that Turles was revived in his infancy stage and explains everything that occurred afterwards. Yukirieza asks if he's been holding back on him and he reveals that he has as he powers up to his full power. Turtz proceeds to easily overpower Yukirieza as he ruthlessly attacks him. He kicks Yukirieza into the floating island sending crashing through and hitting the Northern Mountain section. Yukirieza remembers back to his training as Cooler is in his Metal Form and asks him to explain how he can transform his organic body into a Cyborg body. Cooler tells him that all grimoires were destroyed by members of his race making obtaining magic even harder, but magic is inherently in everyone already. As Yukirieza stands back up from his attack Turtz; He remembers Cooler telling him to clear his mind and gather energy in his head, and after he should feel an odd-sensation and when he does release his energy all at once. Yukirieza begins to clear his mind as Turtz asks him if he's resigning the match as he continues to gather his energy - he feels the sensation and releases the energy as he was told. As a result; he causes a massive explosion of ki that envelops the entire area as a silver aura engulfs as everyone is shocked and waiting in anticipation. Appearances Characters *Yukirieza *Turtz *Old Man Trunks *Cooler *Bulma *Top *Chi-Chi Locations *Floor 3 *Team Guitar's room Transformations *Super Saiyan Battles *Yukirieza vs. Turtz (Super Saiyan) Category:Fanga